


couldn't be better

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, happy endings, sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina is briefly sentimental, but the now is where she wants to be, nowhere else.





	couldn't be better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 17. candlelight from [](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170941293187/femslash-february-prompt-list>)

Candlelight makes gentle shadows on the folds of their bedding and Regina sighs at the sense of being back in time, in another world, even when she doesn’t want to be anywhere but here, in this new life, with her new family, with her new love.

‘What are you sighing about?’

She turns to Emma, who’s cuddling down under the blanket, pretty hair wild and all over, head pillowed on her arm. Regina has to kiss her before she answers, take Emma’s breath into her mouth and press against her naked body to better feel her thereness. She eventually settles, facing Emma, looking at her and wondering that this woman is her happy ending, her and Henry.

‘I was just thinking about how it was before, being a little sentimental.’

‘It’s not bad to remember, as long as you keep hold of who you have become, who you are now.’

Regina smiles. ‘Yes, now is best, couldn’t be better.’ She blows out the candle with a lazy wave of her hands and snuggles into Emma’s embrace, happy.


End file.
